Year 3 - The Time Stones
This is a custom addition to LEGO Dimensions created by Surtatb2007. It has eight waves and adds two new types of packs, world packs and group packs. Franchises *Star Wars *Minecraft *Nexo Knights *Marvel *Harry Potter *Percy Jackson *Overwatch *The Chronicles of Narnia *Ninjago *Legends of Chima *Creator *Men in Black *Power Rangers (Movie) *Regular Show *Bionicle *Five Nights at Freddy's *Septimus Heap *Pan *Max Steel *Nintendo Themes Themes Waves Wave 1: * The Empire Strikes Back Story Pack: ** Luke Skywalker + X-Wing * Bespin World Pack: ** Lando Calrissian + Bespin * Revenge of the Sith Story Pack: ** Mace Windu + Clone Turbo Tank * Star Wars Team Pack: ** Han Solo + Millenium Falcon Chewbacca + AT-ST * Avengers Team Pack: ** Iron Man + Hulk Buster Captain America + Jeep * Black Panther Fun Pack: ** Black Panther + Jet * Heroes of Olympus Level Pack: ** Leo Valdez + Argo ll * Asgard World Pack: ** Thor + Asgard * Nico Di Angelo Fun Pack: ** Nico Di Angelo + Mrs. O' Leary * Nexo Knights Level Pack: ** Clay Morrington + The King's Mech + Clay's Rumble Blade * Five Nights at Freddy's Level Pack: ** Freddy Fazbear + Chica's Pizzamobile + Entertainment Stage * Ben 10 Team Pack: ** Kevin Levin + Kevin's Car ** Gwen Tennyson + Lucky Girl Arc * Regular Show Team Pack: ** Mordecai + Golf Cart ** Rigby + Maximum Glove * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Macy + Thunder Mace *Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Lance + Mecha Horse Wave 2: * Nien Nunb Fun Pack: ** Nien Nunb + Standard Resistance X-Wing * Poe Dameron Fun Pack: ** Poe Dameron + Poe's X-Wing * Ben 10 Level Pack: ** Ben Tennyson + Ben's Car + Alien Cruiser * Nexo Knights Team Pack: ** Aaron + Arrow Striker V2 ** Axl + Tower Carrier * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Robin + Black Knight Mech * Revenge of the Sith Level Pack: ** Obi Wan + Jedi Star Fighter + Nexu *D.Va Fun Pack: **D.Va + Mech Wave 3 *Power Rangers Story Pack: **Jason + Megazord * Bionicle Level Pack: ** Tahu + Ikir the Creature of Fire + Lava Beast * Bionicle Team Pack: ** Onua + Terrak the Creature of Earth ** Kopaka + Melum the Creature of Ice * Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Nightmare Fredbear + Fredble * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Jestro + Jestro's Chariot Wave 4 * Men in Black Level Pack: ** Agent J + Ford P.O.S. + Gotbot * Ben 10 Fun Pack: Rook Blonko + Tenn-Speed Cycle * Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Circus Baby + Bidybab * Men in Black Fun Pack: ** Agent K + Agent K's Motorcycle Wave 5 * Pan Story Pack: ** Peter + Jolly Roger + Tiger Lily's Village * Goosebumps Fun Pack: ** Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car * Pan Fun Pack: ** Blackbeard + Blackbeard's Ship *Minecraft World Pack **Alex + Nether Wave 6 * Max Steel Story Pack: ** Max McGrath + Turbo Car + N-Tek Area * Ben 10 Fun Pack: ** Khyber + Crabdozer Category:Custom Additions